


Thirty Minutes

by BumbleBooty



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bonding, Friendship, Other, casual hangout, poor lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Keith and Pidge have a weekly gaming session, that Lance always tries to crash.





	Thirty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend of mine!  
> Sorry if it's not up to my usual par, I actually haven't watched Voltron, and I wrote this in a hour. Hope ya like it anyway kid!

Keith quickly vaulted the couch as Pidge slammed the door behind them, turning the deadbolt with a lighthearted laugh and retreating to join the other teen on the couch. Keith gave her a tiny smile as a Lance-shaped mass hit the door, followed by said knight whining loudly about the ‘total unfairness!’ and knocking repeatedly. Pidge just whipped her head around with a mischievous grin, before raising her remote and pushing a button. The silencing shields she had been working on dropped into place, and the two both grinned. "Niiice. What game are we playing? I'd say we have about half an hour before Shiro gets called in."

Pidge hummed, before getting back up and going over to the small collection of games she had managed to scavenge before boarding the ship. "Well, I have Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Sonic 06, Fire Emblem Heroes..." Pidge flipped through a few other cases, before turning her head slightly. "Those are the only three we haven't played, unless you wanna do 'Don't Starve Together', so I can kick your ass again." Keith rolled his eyes, frowning slightly. "C'mon, you didn't even  _tell_  me that fires were  _required!_ It's 'Don't  _Starve_ ', not 'Don't  _Die From Unknown Darkness!'..._  Let's do Sonic. I call dibs on Tails." Pidge grinned as she pulled the case, popping it into the console and tossing the other the second controller. 

With the game booting up, snacks and drinks were assembled. The two had taken to hoarding all their extra rations for their game nights, and it certainly made the few moments of peace totally worth it. "So, you bet thirty till Lance whines at Shiro? Cause I bet ten. He knows there's extra food in here, the piggy!"  Keith cracked a small smile, eyeing the strawberry pop tart. "Think we could bribe 'Space Dad TM' with the pop tart?" 

Pidge giggled, shrugging. "It's worth a shot! But anyway, did you see how upset Coran got when he ran out of Mustache wax? I thought he was gonna cry before Allura got that extra tin from her room!" Keith shook his head, chuckling. "Yeah. Poor guy is gonna have to deal with her and Lance for at  _least_  another week over it. Shiro's gonna have to pick some corners if they don't stop!"  With the Grind Race set up, the two fell silent to focus on the match. However, it was only mere seconds before Keith went flying off the course, and his small grin dropped into a deep frown when Pidge burst out laughing with a cry of 'Why did you  _jump?!'_. Keith playfully bumped his shoulder against hers. "Stuff it! I'll win, you'll see!" The match quickly restarted, and the two fell silent again- save for the near-death curses, and quiet swearing when one overtook the other. 

When sonic crossed the line first, Pidge jumped up on the couch with a cheer. "Yeaaah! Ogilvie Maurice wins agaiiin!" Keith quickly dug his fingers into the back of Pidge's kneecap, dropping the girl with a squeal. "Hush and fite me! Rematch!" Pidge quickly grabbed her controller to load the next round, sticking her tongue out at the other knight. "C'mon, Lotor could play better than that!" Keith rolled his eyes, casting her a sidelong look. "Please. He'd be too busy conditioning his hair!"  

The sudden outburst of laughter caused a quick end to the match, with the young girl curling over the arm of her couch to shake with laughter.  Keith grinned at her reaction, patting her back helpfully as she gasped for breath. "oh. My. GOD. I can't BELIEVE you just dished that out! I knew you had a funny bone in you!" The youngest playfully kicked the other, but would up squealing when he made a grab for her foot. "I'll show you a funny bone! Gimme that arm!" Pidge jumped up, hiding behind the back of the couch with a smirk. "Come at me, pretty boy!" 

When Keith quickly vaulted the couch, Pidge bolted to the other side of the room, circling her bed and trying to duck under his arm last second. When she failed to dodge her fellow knight, they both fell to the floor as Pidge was mercilessly tickled. The commotion they were causing easily overshadowed the polite knock on the door, and a few seconds later Shiro sighed heavily. He had walked in to see the engineering genius had turned the tables, sitting on Keith's stomach and digging her fingers into his collar, laughing manically as he tried to toss her off. He motioned for Lance to stay, closing the door behind him and clapping once to get the attention of the teens before him.

"Now now you two, what have I told you about fighting? It's not nice to treat your fellow Paladins unfairly, and it's certainly-" Pidge bounced off Keith, ignoring the latter part of his sermon to snag the small package and bound over to the elder- holding out the pop tart. "We're not fighting, we're playing without Lance being obnoxious and making comments about how 'girls can't game'. You can stay if you want, and I can kick your butt at Sonic. If you lock Lance out, you can have this." She waved the shiny package in front of the amused knight, sing-songing the next part. " _It's strawberrrryyy~"_

Keith grinned as Shiro examined the package, before his fist came back to hit the door lock. The betrayed 'Hey!' from the other side earned laughter from everyone, but the grins grew to full-blown smiles when Shiro took the pop tart. "Bribery gets you everywhere." Keith grinned and moved back to the couch, and Pidge drug the eldest to the chair as she took the other end of the couch. Keith surrendered his controller, grinning. "She's  _totally_  gonna win." 

Shiro just smiled quietly in return, holding his newly acquired pop tart in his mouth as he started the stage- and proceeded to wipe the floor with Pidge. Both teens stared at him in shock, and he just grinned as he swallowed his first bite of the pastry. "Please, I  _grew up_  with Sonic!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro got in because he obviously has keys to the rooms incase of emergency. The key disabled the silencing shutter.


End file.
